


Sappy Moon lyrics

by LocalPunkDreamer



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow a kiss at the moon for Ryan Ross and flip off the sun for Brendon Urie, DOAB is basically all about Ryan, M/M, Ryden feels everywhere, Ryden was real Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPunkDreamer/pseuds/LocalPunkDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon in Present time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappy Moon lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys my Ryden feels were burning.   
> This should happen I would cry.

Teds. Pov  
One day a radio show host named Ted was doing his normal shift, the day was going slow and he was tired of playing Stressed Out on the radio he was also tired of playing Tear in my heart he would much rather enjoy playing the entirety of the Self titled album. He has also told Tyler and Josh this numerous times when he interviews them.  
He gets in his car for his break and he drives across the street to the nearest donut place. He turns on the radio to find that his colleague had chosen to play Victorious again. Ted roles his eyes and thinks to himself that they should play something from Vice and Virtues maybe or even better afycso or Pretty odd. As he steps out of his car his mind is elsewhere thinking about what he should even order today from the menu. He enters the Donut shop and gets in line as he realizes that there is literally only one person in front of him and it's taking forever, what's the hold up.?   
He coughs loudly hoping to get the mans attention so that maybe he'll hurry but the guy is so entranced talking to the younger lady in front of him who works in the donut shop. The girl looks like she's 16, barely a teen why is he talking to her.? Then all of a sudden the girl goes around the counter and she hugs him. The man laughs as they take a picture together. The girl gives him his coffee and then says this as he leaves the joint.  
"Panic! Isn't panic without you Ryan.!!"  
Ted's mind races. She can't possibly mean....no. I can't take a chance though. As the girl was gonna ask for Teds order he runs out reaching the guy as he was just around the corner of getting into his car.   
"RYAN.! RYAN ROSS!!"  
Sure enough it was him. It was the legendary Ryan Ross, Ted honestly felt as if he weren't worthy. Just some while ago he had been in the presence of Brendon Urie, when he was a guest on Love line.   
Ryan turns nervously.  
"Oh hey. I'm sorry if I'm supposed to recognize you or not. I've forgotten a lot of faces."  
Ted laughs shyly.  
"No not at all Mr. Ross. Um you see I work at the radio station across the street you know 106.7 K-ROQ.?"  
Ryan laughs cheerfully,  
"Yeah of course I love that station. It's a really nice set of new stuff a bunch of people got going on."  
Ted feels like telling him that he's wrong because he really doesn't like half the stuff he plays but Ryan was probably only being nice.  
"So I was wondering Mr. Ross if you'd like to maybe come over to the studio tomorrow afternoon and talk about how it was like to be in the original Panic! At the Disco? Maybe talk about how it was working with frontman and now full band Brendon Urie.?"  
Ryan shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets blushing slightly but disappointed. Did I say something wrong.?! Fuck he's not gonna wanna. I should just save myself the embarrassment and leave.  
"Yeah!...sounds like a great idea. But can you do me a favor and let people know through your social media.? I just haven't been on Twitter for a while and I don't want people to bombard me with questions just yet."  
Ted shakes his head understanding his situation. They shake hands and Ryan jumps in his car and   
leaves.   
Tomorrows gonna be one hell of a legendary day for K-ROQ studios and Panic! Fans everywhere.  
Brendon's Pov  
Another day. Is it weird to say everyday I wake up I feel empty.?   
I just do. Yesterday was a bust. It was Sarah's birthday and we were supposed to have a great whole day with a really fantastic finish in the night if you get what I mean but me. I had to ruin it just like all those other times I ruined a fantastic night but Sarah had gotten used to it by now. I kinda crossed the line by doing it on her birthday though huh.? I'm a screw up man.   
I thought I would have stopped calling out Ryan's name during sex by now, I can't control it though. Yesterday Sarah just got so pissed she walked away and went to the other bedroom. I hadn't called out Ryan's name in a while so why on such a special day. I do think about him all the time more than I thought I would, but not in a while.   
I get out of bed and scribble a quick happy birthday and sorry for fucking it up note on Sarah's bed. I kiss her on the cheek right before I leave. I close the door slowly so that I don't fuck her sleep up as well. I leave the house as I had a free day today, I might even do a periscope today. I get in my car and turn up the radio I start then engine and drive but I get a call so I park in a spot and answer the phone. I check who it is. It's Ted, that guy from the radio. I pick it up.  
"Hey Ted what's up man.?"  
He seems happy,  
"Hey Brendon. I was wondering if you could come over to the studio today and maybe chit chat on the radio if that's not too much to ask.?"  
I really wanted to but I kinda wanted to use this day to just kinda get my mind straight and just think about the present day and what I'm doing.   
"Yeah I'm really sorry Ted but I'm not sure if I can make it. Can you tell me the time so maybe if I can I'll drop by.?"  
Ted laughs understandingly,  
"Yeah sure it's today in the afternoon at 5 but not nine in the afternoon alright Brendon.?"  
He laughs and I hold back my eye role but then I realize he can't see it.  
"Yeah sure Ted maybe I'll see you today, bye."  
I drive and I'm driving slowly more slower than usual. He had to say Nine in the afternoon. He just had to. I get flashbacks of that video and the shooting, the make out session Ryan and I were having before filming it. Him dominating me the day before. Wait what am I thinking about?!? I'm such an idiot. That's it. That's all in the past. I should be thinking about how to make this up to Sarah. I drive over to Dallon and Breezy's. Maybe they're not their but I kinda really miss them. They clear my head them being the perfect family and all. I really do love Dallon though I feel bad that he's only a touring member now, what's wrong with me? Am I really fucking up that badly.? I'm not even sure if I should drop by but I'm already there so why not. I knock on the door and I hear little steps walking towards the door. I smile widely as Amelie laughs and calls out my name.  
"UNCLE BRENDON!!"  
Knoxville running behind her.  
I pick them up and hug them,  
"Hey cuties.! How's it going? Are your mommy and daddy home.?"  
I realize that was a stupid question of course they're home, why would they be here alone.  
Amelie answers excited,  
"Daddy's in the bedroom but mommy isn't here, she's at a photoshoot today."  
I ruffle they're hair and tell them to stay in the living room as I go talk to Dallon.  
I approach the bedroom door and Dallon was changing he yelps and blushes as he was putting his boxers on. He wraps the covers around himself.  
I roll my eyes once again,  
"Dallon stop being ridiculous I've seen more of you then anybody has really."  
Dallon blushes and has a confusing look on his face. He drops the blanket and continues to change. Might as well watch him, I haven't seen Dallon's body since a while ago, he still has quite a nice body.  
Dallon finishes changing and sits down on the bed with me.  
"So what's up Brendon.?"  
I sigh and put my hands on my face,  
"I kinda fucked up badly."  
I explain to Dallon what I did and he laughs kinda sorry but not really.  
"That sucks dude."  
I sigh again,  
"Tell me about it."  
Dallon laughs "there's only one thing to do now. Let's just drink."  
I laugh at his idea but he tempts me.  
"Brendon I have your favorite."  
He comes back with a pack of Bass my favorite.  
I grab one and then we drink.  
By the time i finish drinking it's   
4:30 in the afternoon. Dallon called and scheduled an uber for me beforehand just in case. I say my good byes to Dallon and I see Breezy coming from her photoshoot I hug her and tell her if she could do me the favor of calling Sarah and telling her that I'll be there in a bit, she laughs and says that she definitely will let her know.   
I get in the uber and change the radio station to K-ROQ, even though I'm pretty sure I won't go.  
I hear Ted begin to talk.  
"Hello folks this is Ted Stryker broadcasting to you guys from K-ROQ studios our guest today and btw a lot of people were so pumped about it the one and only Ryan Ross! Former band mate of Brendon Urie's."  
Brendon's jaw dropped he shook violently his head hurt and his eyes felt like they were popping out.  
He turned up the volume all the way.  
"Hi, thanks Ted it's nice to be here."  
He giggled. Ryan is talking. That means Ryan is at KROQ studios right now. I've gotta see him. I have to talk to him. No no you don't Brendon it's just the alcohol talking. No wait who am I kidding! I miss him and I need him.   
"SIR PLEASE GET OFF ROUTE AND TAKE ME TO KROQ STUDIOS!! ASAP!!"  
The uber driver made a hard rough turn and headed straight towards K-ROQ studios for now all Brendon could do is listen to Ryan talk.  
"So Mr. Ross what was it like to work along side the brilliant mind of Brendon Urie."  
Ryan snorted,   
"I mean I wouldn't say he was or is brilliant. He's the best though, he was always so great and smiley. He wasn't the best lyric writer but we worked well together most times."  
Brendon felt his pulse begin to race. I really do miss him. That jerk said I wasn't brilliant or that I'm not brilliant and I couldn't agree more with him. I'm a complete imbecile.   
"Here's another question for you coming from a fan from Twitter,  
"Why haven't Brendon and you had a get together.?"  
Ryan sighed deeply,  
"I'm honestly not sure...I haven't seen him since forever and I do really miss that boy."  
Brendon was now crying holding his arms together,   
"I need to see Ryan I'm dying."  
He tried to hold back his tears.  
"Here's another one Mr. Ross,  
How do you feel about Panic at the discos new hit Victorious.?"  
Ryan laughed sarcastically,  
"Double bubble disco queen.?! Sounds just like Brendon's writing."  
Ted laughed along side Ryan and even though I was offended I couldn't agree more.   
I wanted to wrap my arms around that boy and never let go.   
Suddenly the Uber driver stopped saying that Dallon had already payed him so that I could just go.  
I got out and ran into the studios where I was greeted by a hostess who was guarding the studio door.  
"Hello sir how may I...oh! It's you! Ted said if you showed up to just let you go ahead, go enter sir."  
"Thanks!"  
I opened the door and there he was, he looked as perfect as ever.   
Ted announced that I had entered the room.  
"AS IF THIS DAY COULDNT GET ANYMORE GREATER! BRENDON URIE PRESENT DAY MEMBER OF PANIC AT THE DISCO IS HERE! Send questions now. Please Brendon take a seat next to Ryan."  
I took a seat next to Ryan on the sofa and our legs slightly scraped eachothers and that was the first time in a long time our bodies had touched.   
"Here's a question for both of you,  
Or more like a command, sing Northern Downpour together. So ok guys to close down this little Q&A you guys will be singing a fan favourite Northern Downpour. Also I have two guitars and your mics ready!"  
I turned and saw Ryan smiling and blushing. I got up and we both walked towards the booths and we sat and grabbed our guitars and our mics. We sat down and started.  
It was great. Ryan looked at me the whole time and our eyes remained locked. We finished and we both said our goodbyes to Ted.   
As we walked out of the studio we both stopped on the parking lot.  
Ryan spoke,  
"So....Brendon. You want a ride.?"  
I smirked and stepped up to him. I turned to him and I stayed inches away from his lips.   
"That depends can I kiss you first.?"  
Ryan blushed and I took that as a go for it. I pressed my lips against his and whoa Ryan still kissed better than anyone I have ever kissed. He moved his lips against mine perfectly and he pressed me up against the outside studio walls and I moaned into the kiss.  
We pulled away from each other for air. Ryan came closer to my ear and whispered,  
"It's so great to hear you moan again."  
I huffed fastly,  
"Let's go to your place Ryan."  
Ryan smirked and we both entered his car.   
We made it there in great timing but in the time span we drove I noticed that Ryan had every single Panic! At the Disco album in his Car even Death of a bachelor and I held back a tear as I grabbed the Pretty Odd album and played it.   
Ryan singing along perfectly.  
It gave me the best flashbacks ever, those memories that will never fade away. I never forgot about Ryan and my love for him remained. The days he was involved in were my golden days.   
We stepped out of his car together and he opened the door and let me go in first.   
"Ladies first."  
He winked at me,  
I snort and go in anyway.  
Ryan gets in then locks the door and shuts it.   
I sit down on his sofa and I take off my sweater and throw it on the floor.  
Ryan sits across from me and smirks at me,  
"You're still the adorable slob you always were."  
I laugh,  
"And you're still the smart mouthed tease you always were."  
I climb on top of him and lay him down on the sofa. I lean into his lips and kiss him and I've missed the feel of his lips on mine. His lips working perfectly with mine, it felt right. I put my arm under his shirt and felt his chest, fuck he works out.   
Ryan starts laughing and I take my arm out from under his shirt...I forgot Ryan was ticklish.  
I continue kissing him and I work my hand down to his thigh I run it slowly up and down then Ryan starts tugging at my pants zipper so I unzip my pants and throw them on the floor, Ryan manages to tug his pants off and throw them on the floor as well. We throw our shirts off and on the floor.   
I kiss Ryan gently on his neck and he breathes heavily in my ear and it's turning me on so badly.   
I bite Ryan softly on his collarbone and he moans softly and faintly in my ear.  
"Ohh Brendon."  
I lick down his chest and straddle against him. I go slow at first and I'm already fucking hard but so is Ryan. I start going faster but only because Ryan asked for it.  
"Ohhh Brendon! Fuck me.!"  
I straddle against him and his bulge is scraping against mine.   
I was going insane and Ryan looked so hot moaning under me I was about to pull his boxers down when Ryan pushed me down and now I was under him and he was on top of me.   
I smirked at him,  
"You sneaky bastard."  
He pressed his lips against mine then bit down and sucked on my lower lip. He separated from my lips then sucked on my neck, biting me and kissing me.  
"Ryan Ahhh, oh my god. Fuck me already Ryan.!"  
Ryan smirked at me and I could feel the hickeys starting to imprint on me. His tongue worked all over my chest and he bit my nipple softly and I squealed under him and he ran his tongue over it and breathed on it, Sarah has never done that before and that was really one of the reasons I missed Ryan also. He knows how to make me week in my knees.   
He kept kissing down until he wrapped his mouth around my bulge that was already rock hard.   
He licked it while my boxers were still on and I completely lost it.   
"You like that Boy.?"  
Fucking Ryan is such a tease,  
"Yes Ryan..god damn."  
He laughed and continued to tease me,  
"Beg for it."  
I rolled my eyes but I really did want this and maybe with my dick in his mouth he'll shut up.   
"Ryan Ross I want you to suck my dick please."  
Ryan laughed then pulled my boxers off and I felt the breeze hit me. Ryan stared at it observing it.  
"What.?"  
Ryan shook out of his observing,  
"It's bigger than before, impressive."  
I blush deeply.  
He grabbed my dick then licked my tip slowly and I swear my back arched so much it was like I was trying to do one of my stage backflips in bed. He swirled his tongue against my tip and I moaned loudly and Ryan licked up and down my dick, I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Ryan! Ryan oh my god! Fuck!"  
Ryan took me fully in his mouth and I was literally dying as he sucked.   
I buckled up as he sucked but I didn't feel too bad about it because this wasn't the first time Ryan has sucked a dick. I was so close already!  
"Ryan fuck! If you don't move over, you're gonna have to swallow."  
Ryan continued sucking making me moan under him so that means he's ok with me releasing on him I guess. I squirt all into him and he swallows.   
I grab him and kiss his lips as he touches my hips.   
I get on top of him and continue kissing him.  
"You have beautiful eyes Ryan."  
Ryan blushes cutely,  
"Thanks Brendon but that's pretty gay of you."  
I laugh,  
"You know what's also pretty gay is you sucking my dick a minute ago."  
He laughs,  
"I never said I wasn't gay."  
I kiss his nose,  
"That's why I love you."  
He kisses me and then we just lay there, staring into eachothers eyes.  
He caresses my cheek and wraps an arm around my hip,  
"You're beautiful Brendon."  
I lean in and kiss his forhead,  
"You're more beautiful than anyone I've ever met Ryan."  
We both stare at eachother and suddenly tears start streaming down his cheeks,  
"RYAN WHATS WRONG.?!"  
I kiss his lips and they taste salty because of his tears, bittersweet you could say.  
He stutters out,  
"I don't wanna be apart from you, ever again."  
I kiss him again,  
"Hey Ryan."  
He answers,  
"Yeah.?"  
"How would you like to be apart of Panic! At the disco again.?"  
He cries and I start crying and we just lay there sobbing.  
"Yeah that'd be nice but with one condition."  
I laugh,  
"What's that.?"  
"If you ever write a lyric as stupid as Double bubble disco queen again, I'm leaving the band."  
We both laugh out loud,  
"It's a deal. I also have a condition though."  
He laughs in that cute innocent way that I've missed.  
"Oh yeah what's that.?"  
"Keep writing those sappy lyrics about the moon."  
He laughs and we kiss,  
"It's a deal."  
For the rest of the day and night I sleep over at Ryan's house.   
I have missed messages and calls from Sarah also some from Dallon, some from Kenny. It sucks to make them worried but I'll clear it up in the morning, not how it really happened but I'll have to explain how Ryan joined Panic! again and Dallon and Kenny will be official members once again. I'll probably do a periscope with Ryan and Dallon and the guys just to let the fans know, that'll be fun. He's gonna hate singing   
Victorious isn't he.? Well atleast now I have something else to look forward to. Looks like this isn't such an impossible year as I thought it'd be.


End file.
